


Almost There

by GoldSunshine



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, Smut, bottom taemin, jongtae - Freeform, there might be a part 2, top Jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldSunshine/pseuds/GoldSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun has Taemin begging for release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long you have no idea. It wasn't inspired by anything I just went for it.

Taemin whined into the empty room.. The muscles in his arms were strained as he pulled at the binds behind his back. His thighs trembled as the vibrations of the plug inside him intensified. His eyes began to water as the trickling heat of pleasure went down his spine.

Jonghyun left the room about ten minutes ago, telling Taemin he wasn’t aloud to come and kissing his forehead. Taemin was too out of it to notice he was gone until about 5 minutes after he left. He knew he hadn’t gone far, probably sitting by the door.

The plug was a good size, a little bit over half the size of Jonghyun, but it grazed his prostate teasingly and had him aching for more. He didn’t know how long he would be sitting there. Jonghyun could have him tied up and begging all night, not that Taemin’s complaining.

Taemin’s erection was red and angry, curving up to spread precome on his stomach with each twitch. His hips bucked up into the air, trying to get any type of friction on his cock.

The plug slowed in vibrations but began to pulse as Jonghyun played with the settings on the remote it came with. Taemin jerked in the chair he was tied to, the chair tipping to the side slightly before leveling again.

“C-close!” He yelled loud enough so that Jonghyun could hear him. The older man stepped into the room, a smug smirk on his face, and kneeled in front of Taemin, placing a light hand on his knee. “Do you want to come Taeminnie?”

Taemin nodded, not able to get any words out as Jonghyun wrapped his hand around his cock, lightly tugging. Taemin’s back arched on the chair, the ropes stopping his movements, and a whimper falling from his lips. He was so close, one more stroke and he would tip over the edge into wonderful bliss. But that didn’t happen, as Jonghyun pulled away from his cock and lowered the vibrations in the plug to a dull buzz.

“Hyung, please!” Taemin’s voice cracked in the middle of his begging and his head hung low, slowly inching away from the orgasm he so desperately needed.

“Not yet, baby, we haven’t even gotten to the fun part.”

Jonghyun tilted Taemin’s head up and swiped away the wetness under his eyes. He rubbed over Taemin’s soft cheeks and his plump lips and leaned down to kiss him softly. Taemin opened up his mouth immediately, letting Jonghyun’s tongue slide in. He was close enough that if Taemin bucked his hips far enough, he would be able to rub his cock against the sweatpants Jonghyun was wearing. The light friction to the head of his cock had him mewling into Jonghyun’s mouth, trying to rut up against him more.

“Uh uh Taemin. Be good now or it’ll be a long while before you’re able to come.”

Jonghyun fell to his knees in front of Taemin, spreading his thighs to see Taemin’s rim stretched around the plug. “So pretty and stretched for me.”

Jonghyun pressed kisses up Taemin’s thighs, steering clear of his cock. He bit down into the meaty flesh, drawing a groan from Taemin’s lips. He palmed at Taemin’s balls, causing the other head to fall back and his mouth to open in euphoria. The plug was still buzzing dully, but it was enough for Taemin to go crazy with need.

Jonghyun finally decided to pay attention to Taemin’s neglected cock. He circled the head of Taemin’s cock with the tip of his tongue, not yet letting it slip into his mouth. Taemin whined bucking his hips up. Jonghyun finally took pity in him and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly. Taemin’s whole body shuttered, making the chair shake. His face twisted into a grimace as Jonghyun took more of him in. He knew not to come, he wouldn’t until he was told to, it was just a lot easier said than done.

Jonghyun’s mouth was hot, his slick tongue flicking at the underside of his cock. Taemin tried to calm himself, taking deep breathes. With every hollow of Jonghyun’s cheeks Taemin felt himself getting closer again. He tried to will away the impending orgasm, but the faint buzz of the plug and Jonghyun’s sinful mouth brought him closer and closer. 

His abdomen clenched and he bent slightly, clenching his teeth. Jonghyun pulled off his cock with a pop, stroking him a couple of times. “Don’t you dare come yet.”

Taemin sobbed, slumping back into the chair. His skin was glistening with sweat and a tear slipped down his cheek. His frustration was building, but he wouldn’t come without permission.

“Just a little bit longer baby, okay?”

Taemin’s head lolled to the side, his glazed over eyes staring at Jonghyun. His lips were bitten red, shining whenever he swiped his tongue over them. Jonghyun thought he looked most beautiful like this, wrecked and trembling under his gaze. He wouldn’t make the boy wait any longer, but he loved to take Taemin apart, peel him layer for layer until nothing but a whimpering mess was left.

“I’m gonna untie you now, sweetie.” Jonghyun said, circling behind Taemin to untie the black rope contrasting with his pale skin. His arms fell from behind the chair and down to his sides, hanging limply.

Jonghyun moved back to his front, kissing him softly on the lips. “C’mon baby, we’re going to the bed.”

“Gonna fuck me?” Taemin mumbled, letting Jonghyun lift him to his feet. Jonghyun maneuvered them to the bed, placing small kisses on Taemin’s neck and moving his hand to press at the base of the plug. Taemin jolted at the touch, grasping at any part of Jonghyun he could.

Jonghyun placed him lightly on the bed, flipping him onto his stomach. He ran his hands up and down Taemin’s back, watching as his muscles flexed. He brought his hands down to knead at Taemin’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart to see the slightly pulsing plug. He grabbed the remote and turned the vibrations up two settings, watching as Taemin’s spine arched and he withered on the sheets. Taemin clasped at the sheets, his eyes closed tight as he held back moans.

Jonghyun gripped at the base of the plug, pulling it back lightly before pushing it back in completely. Taemin groaned at the sensation, feeling immense amounts of pleasure. Jonghyun did this a couple of more times, drawing moans and whimpers from Taemin with each push and pull. Jonghyun pulled the plug out of Taemin with a slick ‘pop’ and watched as Taemin clenched around air. Taemin whined, pushing his hips back. “Be still babe, you’ll be okay.”

Jonghyun grabbed the discarded lube from when he stretched Taemin from the bed and drizzled it over his hand, immediately pushing two fingers into Taemin. He would like to tease the boy more, but although Taemin was on edge, so was he. Just the thought of being buried in Taemin and having him moan out his name made his cock throb.

Taemin was already loose enough from the plug and was growing impatient as Jonghyun took his sweet time stretching him even more than he already was. “I don’t n-need to be stretched a-anymore.” Taemin spoke out the side of his mouth. He ground his hips down into the mattress to get more friction on his cock. Jonghyun obviously wasn’t having having that as he dragged Taemin by his hips up onto his knees with his legs spread, the tip of his cock barely brushing the sheets.

Jonghyun decided it was enough and pulled his sweatpants off. He slicked up his cock, smirking down at Taemin. Taemin couldn’t see him, but he could feel his stare on him. “Just fuck me already!”

“As you wish.” Jonghyun spoke, slowly pushing the head of his cock past Taemin’s rim. Taemin’s breath hitched and he pushed back against the intrusion of Jonghyun’s cock, wanting more.

“Fuck, you love it when I fill you up don’t you?”

“Y-yeah, please Jonghyun~.”

Jonghyun started up a pace, watching his cock glide in and out of Taemin. It was slow, too slow for either of them, but Jonghyun didn’t bother speeding up. He admired the way Taemin’s thighs quivered as high pitched moans fell from his lips.

Taemin’s eyes closed as Jonghyun’s cock pressed into his prostate agonizingly slow. He thrust back, winding his hips against Jonghyun’s groin, getting him as deep as possible. Jonghyun let out a low groan, placing a hand between his shoulders and pushing him down more while bringing his hips up with the other. Taemin whimpered into the sheets, wanting Jonghyun to go faster. “F-faster, please, god, please go faster!”

Jonghyun only picked up his pace slightly, still to slow for Taemin. He groaned into the mattress, feeling too much at once but not enough. He felt so hot, beads of sweat trailing down his arms and neck. If Jonghyun continued this on, he probably wouldn’t come for a while, and that’s not really his intentions for the rest of the night.

“Hyung, fuck wait.”

“What?” Jonghyun said, stopping all movements. ‘“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, but, can I ride you?”

Jonghyun paused, his cock twitching inside of Taemin. “Fuck yeah.”

He went to slide out of Taemin, but was stopped by the younger's hand. “You don’t have to, just..” Taemin moved them both to their sides, rolling Jonghyun onto his back and sitting up on his knees and grabbing onto Jonghyun’s thighs to keep balance. “Jesus fucking christ.”

Taemin started up a quick pace, bouncing on Jonghyun’s cock. Jonghyun watched as his clock slid in and out of Taemin. He was stretched so prettily around his girth, his puffy rim accommodating to the size of Jonghyun. He grabbed onto Taemin’s hips, tight enough to leave bruises. Taemin whimpered at the rough touch, working his thigh muscles to speed up his bounces. Jonghyun’s cock was pounding into his prostate deliciously with every slap of their skin. 

Although he felt an immense amount of pleasure, Taemin still couldn’t find himself coming. He was teetering on the edge of release, but nothing was pushing him over. “Hyung, I c-can’t.”

“Can’t what baby?”

“ I can’t! I need, fuck, I nee-”

“Shh baby, it’s okay I got you.” Jonghyun spoke, sitting up so Taemin’s back was pressed to his chest.

Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Taemin, running one of his hands along his inner thighs and the other massaging his balls. Taemin sped up, making Jonghyun let out a low moan into the side of his neck. “Fuck, Tae.”

Taemin let out a sob as Jonghyun finally wrapped a hand around his cock, spreading the precum with his thumb. “Ah~! Shit I-I-!”

Jonghyun’s orgasm snuck up on him unexpectedly, heat pooling in his stomach. He thrust up, meeting Taemin in the middle and speeding up his hand on the boys cock. “Gonna….c-come.”

Jonghyun bit down onto Taemin’s shoulder as his released burned through him. Apparently that was enough for Taemin as he let out choked noises as his back arched and his eyes shut tight while he spilled hard over Jonghyun’s hand. His vision went white and his grip around Jonghyun’s thighs tightened as he shuddered through the orgasm. His own thighs shook through the intensity of it. Jonghyun groaned as Taemin clenched around him, still moving the hand on Taemin’s cock to milk him of all his come.

Soon the light tugging became too much for Taemin as he batted Jonghyun’s hand away and leaned back against him tiredly. “Fuck.” he chuckled, “You wore me out.”

“That was the plan.” Jonghyun murmured while lifting Taemin off his cock.

“You know what? Next time, I’m gonna tie you up and tease you till you’re begging.” Taemin giggled while situating himself under the covers, not bothering to switch them for clean ones.

“Yeah? We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you were wondering, yes, there will be a commentated version hopefully soon. Feel free to leave any suggestions or something you would like to request in the comments. You can also request stuff on my tumblr @occasional-fandoms. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
